When the sun goes down Hide
by Rilurz
Summary: This is a story about a boy who is fascinated with creepy stories, there are two stories that caught his attention, Jeff The Killer and Slender Man. What he wants is for them to be real, because most stories he reads are fiction, Slender feeds off fear, something he doesn't have, and Jeff is unpredictable, which is why this boy wants him to be real. Will he get what he wants?


Hello there everyone, my name is Henry Jones, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm also a huge fan of finding out about what's true and what's fake. But recently...I've started to think differently about all that, seeing as what I've been reading...Let me say that again, what I've been 'reading' made me want to see it for myself.

Two stories online caught my interests, the first is about a boy, who without a doubt, you'll know about.

It all started because of the bullying for this boy, he was always a nice boy, but remember, we all have that dark side...But, his was darker than most people. Those bullies pushed him to the brink of insanity, how did they do that? Well...You may want to sit down.

Just beat the shit out of him and tell him what it felt like when you saw your brother go to jail because of you. Hell, don't just beat the shit out of him, put him on fire and tell him no one loves him. Once that happens, something will open up in him, something that will make my life the way it is at this moment, you know who it is now? Don't you? No? Alright, let's say his face was practically brunt off, with bleach.

You got it.

Jeff.

The.

Killer.

He is one of the two that made me want to find out if it's real or not. And the second is related to the first...Well, not entirely, you can say they're alike, even though they only have one thing in common, but nonetheless they're still alike.

Let me explain, you all know Jeff kills people, well, this other one does the same thing, but this one doesn't have a backstory, he isn't even human! The difference between these two is, that this one kills without anyone ever seeing how that victim was killed. Or even seeing how they looked when they got killed.

This one is really easy, I'm talking about the one and only, slender man.

Okay, now that we have that established, I automatically thought these were fake, since it was written by some guy. But...I thought it was a really good story, and then I researched Jeff, I'm not sure about this. But Jeff's last name was 'Woods' and his first name was actually 'Jeffrey' like his story states he was once a human with control over his sanity.

Slender man on the other hand, was an unknown monster, kind of. From what I've read, slender man is at least eight feet tall, and he wears a black suit with a red tie. Oh yeah...He sees you, yet, he has no eyes

X X

One more thing, no eyes, no face. Yet he has skin. Pure white skin, that may not seem so frightening, but having an eight foot tall figure with no face staring down at you, believe me, you'll be frozen with fear.

Okay let's get this started.

It all started for me one day at school, I wasn't practically popular nor was I a loner. I had like ten friends, no more. But only about three of them were actually my true friends, well best friends for short. One was a wuss named James Cooper, he was tall, but he lets that goes to waste, he is the biggest coward on this planet. He's always shaking, he always thinks someone is about to jump him, and he always screams for no reason. But he's my friend, so I can't complain. Oh yeah, he's a year younger than me…He's fifth teen.

The second person is a girl, Erica Quinn. She's manlier than James (And I'm afraid she's actually manlier than me) but who cares? Right? I mean sure she's strong, but us men don't get scared just because someone is stronger than you. Anyway she is kind of short but you know how it is for short people, they all have to have something that will make people think twice about making fun of their height, in Erica's case, she has her unusual strength. But she's a really nice girl at heart. If she gets mad at you, than you messed up, big time, because getting hit from her will probably make you never want to get her angry or just make sure no one gets her angry…I've learned the hard way, so follow my example please.

The third person is probably the main reason why we all know each other, Kenny Young. Me and him are about the same height and the same age, we both wear glasses…Did I forget to mention I wear glasses? Oops, not that it matters. Anyway, the deference between me and him, is that he is more athletic than I am. Plus…He has more friends, yet he always hangs out with us. That's a really good friend, listen people, when you have someone like that at your side, try not to ruin it, you'll regret it.

Okay Kenny is popular that's all you need to know about him, don't want him to be the center of attention in this story. Anyway one day at our school all of us were staring at a computer, looking at a webpage, that told creepy stories, I've always like them, but I always knew what was fake and what was real. Cough, most of them were fake.

The other three would get mad at me because of that, but I didn't care, I'm only interested in what's real. And experiencing it is even more exciting. Whether it be about demons and it's real, I want to experience it, I know that's messed up, but I just find that stuff really fascinating. Anyway, the first story was about a boy who got in a fight, and this boy put the boys he fought in a hospital, and this boy that did that to the other boys didn't even know how he was able to do that.

Anyway, he wasn't alone this boy, 'Jeffrey' Sorry I forgot to tell you his name, he had his brother with him, and they were waiting for a bus so they could go to school, but a group of boys thought it was smart to pick on them. Once they started talking shit to the two brothers, the older brother just ignored them, but the younger brother was listening. He didn't like what they were saying. So he stepped up and talked back to them, that is exactly what those bullies wanted, but Jeffrey didn't know, all he wanted was for them to stop talking like that to them.

They just kept talking and calling them mean names, and soon a fight broke out, these bullies were low lives, once they got their asses handed to them, they didn't give up…One of them pulled out a knife and actually cut one of the brothers. But soon the bullies fled, because the little brother, Jeffrey, did something to them, he lost his mind for a bit, he went too far, but so did those bullies. Anyway not too long after that, the police showed up. Whatever Jeffrey did to those other boys, was not acceptable, so Jeffrey had to go to Juvy for a whole year, well, that's what he thought anyway. When you have a brother, an older brother no less, they will protect you no matter what.

And so you know what happens after that, he goes to Juvy, and then you sit in your room feeling like shit, for as long as it takes, but that's not what happened to this kid, he was forced to go to a party. Once he was there, there was nothing for him to do, so he stayed out of sight, away from everyone…Almost everyone, there were three boys there that recognized Jeff. Just seeing Jeff infuriated them, they thought he had a death wish, but at the same time, they were happy he was there, why? They wanted revenge. Oh, but don't worry, they aren't the only ones that want revenge.

It was because of them Jeff's brother 'Lui' had to go to Juvy, he wanted to pay them back just a little bit, even though he beat the crap out of them already, he wanted more. And so another fight broke out, but this time those idiots brought a gun with them, and then also set Jeffrey on fire, he spent a lot of his time in the hospital…When I say set on 'fire' I don't only mean his body, I mean his face was caught on fire too.

In the end, he liked the way he looked, actually he smiled a lot more because of the way he looked, and because he couldn't smile all the time, he craved a smiled into his face, and just because he couldn't always see that smile he burnt off his eye lids…A truly disturbing sight. His parents didn't like what their son was becoming, so they tried to put him down, hahaha. That shit is funny when you say it out loud, whew, anyway. Jeff lost his sanity, he became Jeff the Killer that night. And his famous words he says to people before he kills them, are, 'Go To Sleep'

And so that is the story about Jeff the Killer, I actually didn't like that story, only of because of how it ended. And the fact that it might be fake, but I actually want to find out if it's real, if he is real, then I'm dead. But that just makes me even more excited. Jeff, I hope you're real, because if you're, then come and get me. Please.

The look on my face scared the shit out of James, he doesn't like stuff like this, but because we do like it, he puts up with it and just does what we do, we tell him he can just do something else until we're done, but he always comes with us. Maybe deep down he really likes this stuff? Anyway, the second story caught my interests the most, the unknown entity that has been around for thousands of years, slender man. There was no real story about him, but there was a bunch of documentaries about him, or it, I mean. It feeds off fear, if you're afraid of it, it'll be there. The only info on this thing was that it was eight feet tall with no face, and it goes after children. Other than that, it's still an unknown entity.

I had a strange smile on my face, "Dude…You have that creepy smile again…" Kenny said to me.

I looked at the others, "Really?"

They nodded in agreement, "Still creepy as ever I see." Erica said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Now what?" I asked.

"Be normal and go to class?" James suggested, I laughed sarcastically, "hahaha, no, you wanted to be a part of this, so you're going to stick with this."

"Damn." He said and sat down, "Ah, quit your whining." I told him. He looked away, looks like he had enough for today, that's all he's going to say until we're finished doing whatever we're going to be doing. "Well…Since you're so infatuated with this stuff, let's see if it's real?" Kenny asked.

I like the way he thinks.

"Sure."

And so after school. We made our way into some forest, from what we've read, they come out at night…Except slender man, he comes out whenever he wants, to go after children that are not being watched, or if someone is just really afraid of him. Which is why we have James with us, he doesn't know that we're using him right now, but we aren't going to let anything actually happen to him.

Anyway, after twenty minutes I told everyone to start thinking about slender man, just to try it out, I did the same, but I'm the one that doesn't get scared about anything, even if something does scares me, it just makes me want more!

The next five minutes will determine if the slender man is real or not, but we don't actually expect him to show himself right away, so we'll give him the whole day. Will he actually be real? I certainly hope so. I feed off of this kind of stuff, slender man this is for you, if you're real, it'll help me, I won't be scared, I'll be the happiest person in the world if I get to see you. You may feed off fear, but what can you do to me if I'm not afraid?

* * *

 **I had this up once before, but I didn't really think I would stick with it so I took it down, plus no one really read it, it was only taking up space, not that it mattered.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
